Power of Love
by Res. Star Gazer
Summary: This was my first story on this site and I feel like I should re do it. Its about a dude that has no feelings for anything but that soon changes do to a certain person in a gang that he joins.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I just felt like rewriting my first story.**

This story starts with a wolf that has no feelings for anyone until one day he accepts and joins a gang called: The Howling Wolves.

They are really active wear black jackets, gloves, and bandanas over their mouths, they have a lot of stolen military weapons and vehicles hey had a leader named Winston second in was his wife name Eve (scares everyone even the other gang leaders lol) so yeah.

Let's get to the main character.

This story begins on a rainy day with a wolf wearing a white and black hooded jacket walking down the street.

He was the wolf that no one would mess with until one day the gang that killed his parents showed up but it was only the gang leader's son Dret and his friends.

"Well well what do we have here?" Dret said

"Ugh do you have anyone else to bother today?" The wolf asked "Because I dont want to kill yo-." He was about to finish till he was then cut off by Dret.

"HA! Kill me! Really who do you think you are! We killed your parent's and almost killed you until the FBI showed up and saved your ass!" Dret said.

As soon as Dret finished that he was pissed and Dret order the others to fuck him up till he pulled out a: Tac 45, extended mag, laser sight, FMJ, and a silencer and shot all them in the face with no regret and watched them just drop after every bullet fired.

He didn't even miss a shot.

He then left knowing he was being watch from afar by a tan wolf.

She saw this and was amazed so she pulled out her phone and called her dad but what she did not know is who was behind phone was then snatched out of her hand she was in somewhat of fear.

"And who do we have here? Calling someone I see?" He said as she turned around

"Uh I uh ho-" she was cut off by him.

"So you thought I didn't see you did you?" He asked with no facial expression.

She couldn't find any words

"How did you get behind me?" She asked stuttering out all those words.

"Does it really matter get on shoo?" He asked.

"But can i have my phone?" Kate asked.

"Hmmm yes if you can catch it."He said

"What!?" She yelled.

So he then threw it.

"NOW GO!" He yells and Kate runs.

She turns and sees he's gone.

"What the fuck?"Kate said as she picked up her phone and went to go inform the others about someone they might want to recruit.

She soon finds them in the spot she told them to wait and then she calls all their names.

"Cando, Hutch, Shakey, Salty, Mooche, Lily, Sweets, Candy." She says.

"Yeah?" They all said in unison.

"I think we may have someone worth chasing so I want Hutch and Sweets to go after him. He's wearing a white jacket with a black hood and he has red eyes. I don't know his name." Kate says unknowing he's listening to them on a poll

**(He's in a position like on AC when you're on a viewpoint.)**

"Yes ma'am." They said.

But before they go someone says something scaring them all.

"So you want to recruit me and have people follow me wow." He said as he leaped off his poll landing between everyone.

Everyone was shocked.

"Yes" Kate stuttered

"I was going to ask you but you made me chase my phone." Kate said. "And when I picked it up and turned around you were gone. So I didn't get the chance to even ask you so dont put this on us you left." Kate said.

"Well."He said.

"Well what?" Kate asked.

"You going to ask me to join if not bye." He said turning his back and started to leave.

"You want to join?" Kate asked giggling.

"Sure why not." He said and everyone smiled but him.

"Get in were going to go get you ready."Kate said as soon as she said this he saw a sniper about to shoot her so he pulled out his Tac and shot the sniper with five bullets and he fell.

Everyone was thinking he was about to shoot Kate but when he fired they heard a loud thump hit the ground. They then turned around and saw someone lying dead with bullet holes in his head and nowhere else.

"What the fuck?" They all said wide eyed.

"So are you going to get in?" Kate asked shaking and he looked at her.

I guess he said as he got in a car and headed to the hideout

As they were heading to the hideout Kate noticed him staring out the window so she decided to ask him a question

"So do you always act like that?" Kate asked wanting to start a conversation when she said that he looked at her and said "No.".

"Then why do you?" Kate asked.

"Well it's because when my parents were killed by the gang the Ukiopes.I had no hope to survive when they killed them. So when they killed them they came to me and they were about to pull the trigger until the FBI came in and saved my ass and my brother who was up in his room crying his eyes out.

I thought they were going to kill me. So I ran away from everyone living alone and going to school by myself taking care of myself leaving my brother and when all that happened I showed no emotion towards anyone. I felt nothing but emptiness and loneliness." He said with no emotions.

"Still for ten years" He finished.

"Wow sorry to ask, but who was your brother?" Kate asked in curiosity

"Hutch Gorther."He said then everyone eyes fell on Hutch except Humphrey.

"But that's me….." Hutch said eyes widened to the extent that they couldn't widen any more with that he looked at him with no expression and said "Hey."

"Is that all you can say Bro after ten years you find me and just say hey" Hutch was a little surprise.

He shrugged before looking out the window.

"Wow he does have no emotions." Kate said everyone agreed.

Soon they made it to the hideout which was on the side of the mountain and dug in.

When they pulled in they were greeted and asked why were they gone for a long time and they told them and they all looked at him and was amazed at him and that Hutch was his brother.

"Come on Uh you never told me your name." Kate said.

"Its Humphrey and you are?" He asked.

"Kate." She said.

"Okay." He said back.

"Well come one you need to meet my dad before you can actually join." She said as everyone that was in Kate's group followed her to her dad


	2. Chapter 2

"DAD WE HAVE SOMEONE FOR YOU TO MEET!" Kate yelled when they were about to enter the main room of the hideout.

"Well who is it then Kate?" Winston asked as his daughter entered the room.

"He's right here. And his name is Humphrey Gorther." She says as she pushes him to Winston right there Winston's eyes grew wide

"Is that really you Humphrey?"Winston stuttered as Humphrey gave him a sharp glare and Winston gave him a hug at that moment everyone was shocked that Humphrey knew Kate's dad.

"Um dad. How do you know Humphrey?" Kate asked in confusion as everyone else said yeah.

"Well how do I put it? I actually saved him from three cougars when he was six years old. So how are your parents Humphrey?" He asked

"Dead" He said looking away with a sharp glare from one eye. "They died from the Ukiopes, they barged in our house killed them almost me when until he FBI showed saved my ass then I ran like hell been living by myself since." Humphrey said still in the same position looking at him with one sharp glare from one eye.

"I'm sorry Humphrey I didn't know, but that's not why we're here so you want to join us right?" Winston asked.

"I guess so what do I do?" Humphrey asked straightening up and when back to his normal expression that everyone knows.

"You don't got to do anything if you were to join before killing Dret you would've had to kill him but you done did that so you aint got anything to do" He said.

"Well if that's the case okay."Humphrey said before walking off about to leave when he was stopped by someone hollering his name

"HUMPHREY WHERE YOU GOING YOU HAVENT EVEN GOT YOUR UNIFORM GET BACK OVER HERE NOW."Kate yelled.

Humphrey sighed turned around got his uniform then he gets asked by Kate to come to the beach to celebrate his joining which he accepted because he never been to the beach just the creeks.

"Good do you have a swimsuit" Kate said in curiosity which he replied with a "No."

"Well were going to have to get you one from Hutch." She said then turning her head towards Hutch and calling him over there with them

"Yeah what is it?" He said.

"Um do you think you can let Humphrey wear a pair of your swim trunks?"She asked.

"Yeah sure why not." He said going to get Humphrey a pair of swimming trunks.

He soon returned with some swim trunks in his hands.

"Here yeah go" He said as he handed Humphrey a pair.

Then they heard some screaming of happiness.

But before they left they had to go pick up some party stuff because they didn't have enough stuff. They as well had to go get some food since the bar they had only sold alcohol and nothing else they had to go to Wal-Mart to get some food and supplies.

They had to restrain Humphrey a couple of times because he saw the Ukiopes leader about eighteen times so that was eighteen times worth of restraining because they knew if they let him go their would've been a gang fight and it would ruin their day.

And the whole time that they were restraining him they said he wasn't worth it but he yelled "IT IS WORTH KILLING THAT BASTARD" He kept yelling with people staring and the Ukiopes laughing.

But Humphrey stayed cool when they left and they were finally off to the beach and Kate screamed out this when they entered the car to head on.

"LET GET TO THE BEACH WOOOO!" Kate screamed because she loved going to the beach.

Two hours later.

They are all at the beach and its night time they had an area reserved for them and it had a bar.

They all drank and swam and Kate even sung a song and made Humphrey join which he denied but she forced him to (scaring him a little she sounded like Eve) so they sung their song and when they were about to leave Humphrey and the rest of the gang saw some Ukiopes in a car about to shoot Kate and Winston but before they could he pulled out his Tac from a hidden pocket in his shirt shot the tires ran up to the crash site and shot them all point blank range in the head and said this.

"Hope trying to kill someone was worth it."He said smirking and putting his gun in his pocket witch outstand Winston and Kate witch at that point Kate was a little drunk but happy and kissed him on the lips witch he was surprised and blushed a little but it wasn't enough for anyone to see and then she pulled away

"Thanks." She said then hiccupped.

So when they got home Humphrey was in a sort of a daze of what happened when they left the beach they all headed to Winston's house to rest since the gang were invited they had enough rooms but Humphrey didn't want to share a room so he slept in the living room unaware** (Since hes asleep)** he's getting a lot of eyes on him **(They were still drunk) **but they went to bed before they woke him up

Next morning.

Humphrey awakens but no one else.

"Ugh that was fun (he sort of smiled) but what now?" Just as he said that he heard footsteps come down the stairs it was Kate and Winston.

"Kate Humphrey, I got to tell you something. You and your group get a day off for the day because I have any jobs for anyone to do at the moment but expect some tomorrow." He said

"Sure." They both said in unison

"Let's wake the gang up." Kate says.

"Yeah sure." Humphrey replied.

So they headed to the guest rooms went in and woke everyone in them up they all said "What?" in a sort of irritated voice.

"We get the day off lets go do something fun." Kate said

"I have an idea."Humphrey said.

And everyone stared at him.

"What is it? It better not be something stupid we rarely get days off and its summer."Kate said and everyone agreed.

"It involves one car that will fit everyone and three grappling ropes on the top and a radio system that can be heard clearly full blast when going real fast and some targets alongside the interstate and cops and someone recording and two people that can run really fast."He said and telling them why they needed the rope but not all of it they all looked frightened, but it did sound fun.

So they got a car and equipped it with all the stuff Humphrey said and needed and went to a nearby police station that doesn't like loud noise played in front of the station and they started to play a song that was really loud luckily they had ear plugs in **(lol)** then the police came out and told them to lower the music all the did was flip them off and shot at them and drove off really fast and made them chased them when they were on the Interstate.

They played the song Humphrey and Kate got on top with sweets recording they put the rope on and started to dance while the cops were coming and cars going by

**(Weird I know but I got all this from a song mix that I was playing to make this chapter don't ask how I don't know.)**

As they were doing this Kate saw Humphrey jump off and saw that he was doing tricks and jumps over passing cars and running with the car while shooting at the police.

"So that's what the ropes for" She said as she did the same with Sweets recording.

Humphrey then went to the side of the car window and knocked on getting Hutches attention.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Hutch said then began to laugh a bit getting everyone in the cars attention

"What is it Hutch?" Candy asked.

"Look out the windows it's flipping crazy!" Hutch said laughing.

Everyone then looked out their windows outstand seeing Kate and Humphrey doing trips over cars while shooting and kind of dancing.

Kate and Humphrey saw the targets coming up and starting shooting them with pistols every bullet the fired hit them in the head soon they hit all the targets and the cops got tired of chasing them so they gave up.

So the gang got back on top the car after about five hours of running and doing tricks

**(Of course they did stop to take breaks and they kept shooting) **

And in those five hours one by one they got on the roof of the care and dance, but they had to take turns of course or they would fall off so the day ended with them laughing all, but Humphrey.

So they decided to go through a highly active neighborhood did the same but stayed on the top they did jump off and perform a little bit of tricks, but when they got out they went home to relax and sleep since it was now night time.


	3. Chapter 3

**The only reason why this story is updated is because I already have everything sorted out.**

_**(Flashback)**_

It starts on a snowy day where everyone is outside playing snowball fight sledding and all that but one house they were inside just enjoying a family day in Jasper city they were the Gorther Family

They were enjoying a movie day watching movies until the day ended when they had to go to sleep all but one pup that just snuck out into the wilderness to find his hiding spot where he admires something.

Well that night he snuck out to go to that spot but he was attacked by three cougarshe screamed, but no one heard him so he just ran to his spot where of course they followed him and trapped was a good thing he had a knife with him.

**(Really a six year old with a knife what the fuck.) **

So he just swung it back and forth hitting one and hollering out for help witch someone heard.

Winston's pov

"What was that?" I asked while I heard a scream for help

**(Hmm I'm wondering why was he in the woods this late out night)**

"Honey you stay here with the kids while I go check this out." I said as I got a shotgun out and headed to the noise that I heard but when I got there I saw three cougars attacking a child so of course I shot at them getting their attention

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW DAMN COUGARS!" I yelled and they scat after I shot one not killing it.

Then I saw the kid cowering in fear so I walked up to him and picked him up comforting him.

"Hey kid how did someone like you end up out here in the wilderness huh?" I asked speaking to the child

"I always come out here at night when I get the chance to, but I got attacked by those cats" He said

"Well can you tell me how you go this knife?"I asked.

**(No kidding right lol)**

"My dad gave it to me for my birthday why you ask?"He asked.

"Kids like you shouldn't have knives." He said. **(No joke.)**"Well where do you live and I'll take you home and say I saw you got kidnapped and chased them but they didn't harm you and that I killed them okay well keep this a secret."He said.

He only nodded as he showed me where he lived and we got to his house.

I knocked on the door the parents opened and was surprised and I told them everything and they were happy that I saved them and then I left and they went back to bed.

**(Second Flashback.)**

It was a snowy evening two years after Humphrey got saved by Winston it was basically the same night they had a movie night but they stayed up a little longer because they were watching a family favorite movie.

It was like at 12am until the door busted open and they were told to freeze and hand over the money hutch ran to his room locked his doors and began crying. The family gave up their money and everything else but that didn't stop them from killing them they shot both parents 5 times in the head.

They were going to Humphrey.

They picked him up pointed the gun in his face about to pull the trigger until the FBI came in and said "HANDS IN THE AIR NOW!"So they did they dropped Humphrey.

He at that point ran like hell to get out of their he didn't know where he was going he just ran but when he left he heard gun fire

The Uks opened fire at them and they had a gun fight in his house HIS HOUSE with a kid in the bedroom crying his eyes out.

All Humphrey knew was that he just ran till he felt safe and sound so he just started their living alone in a different town they moved from jasper but he found his way back going to their school since his parent drove him their he only live about seventy-eight miles away or less living under something or inside something.

_**(End of Flashbacks)**_

Humphrey was the first to wake up again on Kate's couch

"Ugh how long am I going to stay at this house oh yeah till I find me one ha." He said sort of chuckled to himself"

"Well this is going to be a boring day ugh I hope they don't mind if I use the shower." He says sniffing himself. "Ugh that reeks "He said going to their shower and yet bumping into a sleepy Kate

"Where you going" She said with a cute yawn

"I hope you guys don't mind but can I use your shower?" Humphrey asked.

"Yeah sure go ahead second room to the left." She said.

"Thanks." He said going to take a shower.

So it took him 30 minutes to take a shower.

After he was done he was really clean.

**(Huh someone knows how to take a shower lol)**

He put on his regular clothes and went downstairs to meet up with the gang and see what they got to do for the day.

So he head down to hear Winston talking about some type of dealing with this one person named Gret Huderson **(wtf)**

"Well you guys now know now we got to..Oh there you are Humphrey we were just about to wait for you." Winston said.

Humphrey at that point only had a black t-shirt on so it showed everyone how he was able to hold a so many guns.

So Kate at that point just stared at Humphrey until she was tapped on the shoulder by Candy

"Hey Kate you okay why you starring so much?" She asked.

Caught by surprise she sort of yelped in surprise when she tapped on her shoulder

"Huh I wasn't starring get off my back will yeah" She said blushing where everyone saw except Humphrey who was looking out the window again like he was in the car.

"Okay is everyone ready to go do the deal." Winston said getting everyone's attention.

"You guys get in your uniforms I managed to clean them." He said. "Humphrey can you come here for a second?" Winston asked calling for Humphrey to follow

"Huh yeah sure." He said putting on his uniform top since he already had the bottoms on.

"Yeah? What is it Winston?"He asked.

"You do know my daughter was starring at you in there right?" He asked speaking to Humphrey "What did ya'll do yesterday on yawls day off?"He asked in curiosity.

So Humphrey showed him the recordings that lasted for five hours or more.

"What are they talking about? We have to meet that guy in three hours." Salt said.

"Yeah no kidding." Mooch and Shakey said in unison as they heard laughing.

"Well Humphrey I got to say that was crazy and kind of stupid, but it looked fun, but what I want to know is how you managed to jump of the car at that kind of speed?" Winston asked.

"I just did sir but don't we have some kind of delivery or something we have to do?" Humphrey asked.

"Oh yeah speaking of that lets go and tell everyone you guys got one more person joining." Winston said.

So they went back to the dining room where everyone was waiting.

"Well what took ya'll so long in their?" Kate and Sweets asked in unison.

"I showed him something" Humphrey said

"What was it?" Kate asked.

"The video but that's not important shush and listen." Humphrey said.

`"Well you guys got one more person coming with you to the deal and it's your mom Kate" Winston said with a smile

"What she's going? This will be fun." She said laughing leaving Humphrey with a confused look.

"Who's your mom?"Humphrey asked.

"You don't know? She's the scariest person in the damn city all the gang leaders and members are scared of her just imagine what we have to give and that guy declines let's just say he'll be leaving with sixty maybe."Kate said laughing.

"So I hear you guys are talking about me and I'm not that scary am I?" Asked a voice behind them.

"MOM!" Kate yelled hugging her mom until Humphrey spoke.

"She doesn't look that scary."Humphrey said.

Eve sort of got mad and went up to him and picked him up by the collar.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY MAGIT?!"Eve yelled.

"I said you're not scary." Humphrey said with no fear or choking noises he just stared at her and said that and Eve gave him a death glare and Humphrey just sighed.

Everyone was surprised he wasn't dead yet no one said she isn't scary. Well this one guy did and he ended up in a meat grinder.

"Well you going to let me go or what we got somewhere to go you know."Humphrey said.

"Yeah don't say that again you hear me!"Eve said with a growl setting him down.

"I'll say what the fuck I want to and you can't stop me." He said which kind of pissed her off and everyone was shocked none the less.

"Now let's go "Humphrey said putting his hood and bandanna.

Kate was still starring at Humphrey all that time till she was snapped out again but by Salty.

"Kate you're starring again stop."Salty said then she yelled.

"IM NOT STARRING GET OFF MY BACK SHEESH GUYS!" Kate said getting everyone's attention.

"Why are you yelling Kate?"Humphrey asked.

"Uh...u..h.u...h…" She blushed before running off to the car.

Salty whispered something in Humphrey's ear.

"She likes you don't you see man?" Salty whispered.

Humphrey sighed yet again.

"Don't just stand there guys GO!" Winston hollered then everyone went to the car where Kate was blushing still looking down and sighing. So sweets and candy went up to her and talked while the others piled in and Eve drove to the meeting.


End file.
